Forbidden Love
by kusachi-chan
Summary: The Uzumaki clan and Hyuuga clan had a war. It is forbidden to communicate with each other. But nobody can stop Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata from falling in love. Will they be able to withstand the trials? NaruHina NejiTen Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This tale is not a product of Dattebayo's Naruto but of a fan's imagination.

**_My friend (__cutesakura143) typed this one and told me to submit it here..and ta-dah!!

* * *

  
_**

CHAPTER 1

A tall, beautiful, white girl with long, black hair of 18 years of age was walking slowly but gracefully at the Park. That girl is Hyuuga Hinata. She stopped at the sakura tree near the bushes so nobody can see her. The park is forbidden but it is her favorite place. Her bestfriend, Tenten, is the only one who knows that she is always visiting the park. She lay down at the soft green grass and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She opened her eyes and stood up, her hand holding her sword. She turned around and gasped. There stood a handsome man about her age with blonde hair and blue eyes. He also looked shock. They just stared at each other for a few minutes. Hinata recovered from shock and spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice quivering with fear.

"Uzumaki Naruto… and who are you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Oh, go away or else I'll kill you," she said softly but firmly.

"I know that it's forbidden to talk to you since were enemies but…," he said hesitantly, "… I want to know you better."

"What?" she asked, not believing what she heard.

"I don't know… but…maybe…I'm in love with you at first sight," he said while he bowed his head.

"It's forbidden isn't it?" she asked. Silence then reined both of them. "Okay. I agree to be your friend but," she added when she saw a smile appearing on his face, "just in secret. I must leave now. Bye." She then walked away.

"See you again tomorrow here at the same time," Naruto said as he watched the beautiful lady woman walked away.

As Hinata was walking cautiously away from the park, she saw Tenten sitting by a pond. She ran towards her and sat down.

"Hey, Tenten. Please don't tell anybody about this, not even my father. I met somebody there at the park. He's from the Uzumaki clan. His name is…Naruto. Oh, he's handsome and he said… he loves… me," Hinata said while recalling all those moments with a blush on her face.

"Wait. Didn't you already know that it's forbidden? And are you sure that he really loves you? What if he's just using you? And don't tell me you love him also," Tenten said while standing up and pointing at her, like she's a guilty criminal.

"I know that it's forbidden. I'm not sure that he really loves me or if he's just using me. But I don't know if I love him cause it's just the first time I met him," Hinata said defensively.

"Good. Let's go back or else they'll notice that were wandering away from the border line," Tenten said while walking away. Hinata just followed without any complain.

* * *

T.T


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

* * *

CHAPTER II

Naruto and Hinata always meet at the Ikebana Park secretly. And each day, Naruto felt himself falling deeper in love with Hinata. Hinata also fell in love with him but she didn't tell him. One day, Naruto arrived a little bit late at their meeting place. He was carrying some flowers. He saw Hinata sitting at the grass with her back against the sakura tree. He approached her and gave her the flowers.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late," he said while handing her the flowers.

"Hello! It's okay. Hey, what's this for?" she asked at the same time, looking puzzled.

"Hinata-chan, I know this is real. I love you so much. I love you as I love God, my life, and my clan. Can you be my girlfriend," he asked her.

She placed her left hand at his face and stroked it gently while saying, "Naruto-kun, I love you too. But…I think this will not work out. It's forbidden and if our relationship will be just in secret, it'll still come out. They will still know."

"Then we'll fight for our right to love," he replied pleadingly. Hinata just looked at him and tears fell from her eyes.

"Hinata-chan? Is anything wrong? I'm sorry," Naruto said nervously. He then pulled her gently towards him and hugged her tightly. Hinata rested her head at his chest and sobbed. Naruto broke away and put Hinata's face on his hands. He wiped her tears and touched his lips on her lips. Their kiss lasted for three minutes. When they broke away, Hinata stared at him surprisingly.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…," she stammered, while tears were falling fast from her eyes. Naruto looked at her, with guilty etched on his face. She stood up and started to walk away. Naruto held her back by holding her hand. He also stood up and embraced her at the back.

"Look. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to lead you on," he whispered softly. She broke away and faced him.

"I don't want us to cause more chaos. Please forget me and I'll…forget you," she said and walked away. Naruto, surprised by what she said, stood there, feet glued to the ground. He wanted to call her back or run after her but he chose not to. He sadly bowed his head and went away slowly.

For how many days, Hinata didn't go back to the park. Naruto always visit there, hoping she'll show up sometime. But she didn't. He blamed himself for scaring her with his moves. If only he didn't kiss her, she might not be gone. One day, while waiting for Hinata to show up, a terrible thought came across his head. He stood up and hurriedly but cautiously went towards the hyuuga territory.

_What if they found out about her secret getaway? What if she's imprisoned? I won't allow that!_ He thought. All of a sudden, he heard women woices, talking. He hid behind a clump of bushes and peeked. He saw Hinata Sitting beside a brown-haired girl styled like Pucca's by the pond.

"I really regret what I said to him, Tenten. What if…he really…he really took what I said seriously?" Hinata said between sobs.

"Why did you give your heart to him? But I can't blame you. People really lose their head when it comes to love," Tenten, the brown-haired girl said.

"I'm really stupid, oh, really stupid!" Hinata screamed hoarsely. She sobbed harder as her bestfriend patted her shoulder. Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. He emerged from the bushes suddenly which stunned Tenten. When she saw that an enemy is in their midst, she drew her sword only to be stopped by Hinata. She looked questioningly at her as Hinata approached the stranger.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said, her voice quivering with sobs. Naruto moves closer to her and hugged her.

"Hinata-chan, you're not stupid. You already knew that you're my only love. Nobody can replace you…because you're irreplaceable," Naruto whispered softly.

"Hinata, is he the one you're always talking about?" Tenten asked, not even minding that she can disturb the lovers.

"Y-Y-Yes," she said in a stunned way and immediately broke away." Please don't tell them about this," she pleaded. Tenten just nodded and walked away, leaving the couple behind. She knew that they needed sometime on their own.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... T.T

CHAPTER III

For a split second, Naruto and Hinata just stared at each other. Naruto cleared his throat and smiled sweetly at her.

"Stop crying," he said. Hinata then force a smile. "There. You look very beautiful," he said teasingly.

"Naruto-kun," she said and smiled broadly. Naruto then kissed her passionately. When they broke away, he grinned nervously at her. She smiled back at the same time giving him an I-won't-be-upset-anymore look. He laugh softly, lifted her, and twirled her around.

Meanwhile, Tenten hurriedly went back to the Hyuuga territory and entered her room. She sighed in relief since nobody noticed her. She undoes her hair and get a bag of chips from her cupboard and ate. Suddenly, loud knocks echoed the room. She stood up immediately and opened the door slowly, her heart beating wildly. There stood Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin and Tenten's crush.

"Have you seen Hinata-chan?" he asked

"Huh?! Er…no, I didn't," she lied. "Why?"

"The Emperor wants to see her. Any ideas? In fact, she's your bestfriend."

Tenten swallowed a big lump on her throat. She didn't know what to say.

"Maybe she's in the stores buying something."

"Okay." He then left. Tenten immediately closed the door and sighed nervously. She had just lied. But she can't betray her bestfriend. She paced back and forth in her room, thinking very hard.

"What will I do? Oh, God. Please help them," she whispered.

O—O—O—O

"HINATA!" an angry voice boomed. Naruto and Hinata turned and saw Hyuuga-san and Neji, frowning. A few moments ago, Naruto and Hinata have been talking seriously if they would end their relationship. They ended up snogging each other. They were very happy until Hiashi-sama and Neji arrived. Hinata looked at them with frightened face but pleading eyes while Naruto took her protectively in his arms.

"DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER, YOU IDIOT!!" roared Hiashi-sama. Naruto just shook his head and embraced Hinata tighter.

"Neji, kill him," Hiashi-sama said through clenched teeth. Neji obeyed and charged at Naruto. He stopped in his tracks when Hinata stepped between them.

"Father, don't kill him. It's my fault because I'm always visiting this place even though I already knew that this place is forbidden," she pleaded.

"Then…," Hiashi-sama said tauntingly, "…I'll punish both of you. Off to the prison cell, ladies and gentlemen." Hinata tried to push Naruto away so that he can run back to his territory. But it was too late. Both of them were helpless as Hiashi-sama and Neji lead them back to the Hyuuga territory.

"Hinata, you disappointed me," Hyuuga-san said. She just bowed her head and kept on walking.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I should have gone away when I saw you. I'm sorry. It's my entire fault," she whimpered.

"It's not your fault, Hinata-chan. It's…It's mine," he whispered reassuredly back at her.

Soon enough, they arrived at the territory.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... V_V

* * *

CHAPTER IV

"Is it true, Hinata-san, that you snogged this enemy of ours?" queried the emperor. They were standing at the trial court, with judges and some audience, including Tenten, listening. It took Hinata for how many minutes to answer.

"…y-yes. I'm sorry, Hyuuga-dono (I don't know who this person is. But don't worry. He exist-on my mind.) "Please let him go," she said pleadingly.

"No! She should be set free and I must be punished," Naruto said firmly. Silence ensued the trial court.

"Hmm…okay. Both of you would be punished, right judges? They would just be set free if they will forget each other," the emperor said slyly. Murmurs filled the court. After a few moments, the judges finally agreed at the emperor's suggestion. Tenten wanted to object but she didn't because a plan was formed in her mind. She immediately left the court and headed to her room.

O—O—O—O

"Can I talk to Hinata?" Tenten asked the guard of her cell. The guard nodded and let her in. She gasped at the sight of her cell. It was horrible! She found Hinata at the corner, glaring at her.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked coldly.

"I just visited you. Are you angry?" Tenten answered fearfully.

"Of course! You told our emperor that we had a relationship. That's why you went away immediately. To report."

"Ssh! Let me explain…"

"I don't need explanations!"

"I didn't tell them okay?! Neji asked me but I didn't tell him. I am also leaving in fear right now because they might find out that I'm included in this case!"

Hinata didn't reply. She just stared at Tenten, eager to know if she's lying. But she's not.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay. Maybe…," Tenten said, lowering her voice,"…I can be the bridge between you and Naruto-kun. You know what I mean? You would send him messages and I'll tell him and vise versa. But I'll just visit you twice a month."

"Are you sure? You're not…trapping us?

"I promise."

"But what if…they'll punish you? What if they'll kill you?"

"It doesn't matter. Nobody loves me. Yeah, my parents love me but they're dead. You love me but…what I mean is…he doesn't love me. Neji doesn't. It's better to die than to see him with somebody else." There was a long pause before Tenten spoke again.

"Do you have any messages for him? Maybe I'll tell him about it next week so it won't be obvious."

"Tell him that I'll always love him and that…I will not surrender my love for him. That's all."

"Okay. Bye! Always be strong."

"Bye! Thanks!"

Tenten left Hinata's prison cell happily, knowing that she can help her best friend somehow.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... -.-

CHAPTER V

For three months, Naruto and Hinata communicated with each other through Tenten. But one day, a sad news arrived which broke their hearts. Naruto and Hinata would be punished with death since they still didn't surrender their love. The schedule of their execution would be on Friday and it's already the eve on Wednesday. They dreaded the seconds, minutes, and hours passing by. On that fateful day, Naruto and Hinata were ready to face…death. They were standing side by side, holding each other for moral support. Suddenly, a guard stabbed Naruto twice at his stomach then Hinata. All the people gasped. Tenten immediately ran towards them, ignoring the curios stare from the audience.

"Hinata! Naruto-kun!" she sobbed. She kneeled beside them and hugged Hinata.

"Hinata, please don't leave me…," she whispered.

"Tenten…," Hinata said with much difficulty,"…don't worry. I'll be…happy if…I'll be…with him…in the…other world…wherein love…isn't forbidden." She then smiled faintly.

"Thank…you…Tenten…-chan," Naruto whispered.

"Thank…you…my…dearest…and…faithful…friend," Hinata said. Naruto the drew his last breath and Hinata followed.

"Oh, God! Don't! Oh no! Hinata!!" she wailed. Tears fell fast from her eyes. She stood up immediately and faced the crowd, glaring at the. The people huddled close to each other in fear.

"You stupid people! Why did you agree with our emperor?! Why is it that they are just the only ones who are punished?! I'm included! I knew about their relationship! I made their relationship stronger by sending messages back and forth in the prison cell! You understood?! I'M INCLUDED!!!" she shouted angrily.

Everyone gasped. After a few moments of silence, the emperor ordered the guards to seize and imprison her. She didn't complain. They led her away from the crowd and unto the jail. She didn't notice where they took her. She gasped when she saw the place. She's at Hinata's former prison cell.

"WHAT?! Why did you take me in here?" she asked. The guards snickered.

"You see, young lady, it will help in shortening you life span," a guard said. They all laughed out loud. Tenten glared at them which made them leave. They then locked the door. She surveyed the place. Tears filled her eyes.

"Hinata…," she whispered. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and then a sound of a key on the padlock. The door opened and there stood…Neji.

"You lied to me," he said.

"I know, I just don't want to disappoint her. But…my sacrifices are just for nothing?" she said between sobs.

"That's what you get," he answered. He then left Tenten. He didn't know that he already broke her heart.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

* * *

CHAPTER VI

One hundred days passed. It was a gloomy Tuesday morning for Tenten. It's the day of her execution. The guards led her to the arena where in the crowd shouted with glee. She raised her hands to silence them and spoke.

"You foolish and evil people! You're here to celebrate, knowing that I'll die soon? Hmph! Where is the love in your hearts? I think you don't have love and sympathy. You agreed to kill the young love that has sprouted in the hearts of Naruto-kun and Hinata. Really foolish. But don't worry. I won't regret this incident of my life," she paused as her tears fell fast from her eyes." I have already completed my mission in life. I served them both. I don't care if I'll die. Nobody loves me, except my parents and Hinata. But…where are they now? In the graves, in the cold graves. Why? Because of you, all of you! I hope that all of you, you emotionless people, will die as they did. Go, rest in the graves!!"

Nobody spoke. Everybody was motionless except Neji. He walked towards, looking at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked madly.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt. It's just I felt bad in losing my cousin."

"…"

"And…you're wrong."

"Of course! Because I disobeyed the law, right?!"

"No. There's still someone who loves you...which is me."

"What?!"

"She deserves to be set free, right?" he asked the crowd.

"Yes!" they all shouted. Neji turned at the emperor and asked him also. He agreed (maybe, he's scared at Tenten's speech).

"But! I don't deserve to be free!" Tenten protested. "It's unfair! Naruto-kun and Hinata weren't set free while I was."

"It's okay, Tenten," a familiar voice from behind said. Tenten turned around and saw Naruto and Hinata. She gasped and didn't know what to do, whether to cry, to laugh, or to be afraid.

"Tenten-chan, this is your chance to be loved," Naruto said kindly.

"We're already okay. We're happier in the other world than in here. There, love isn't forbidden. Oh, by the way, Here's something for you. That's my remembrance. Keep that always. We need to go now. Don't cry," she said comfortingly.

Tenten watched them rise up in the air 'til they're no more. She looked at Hinata's remembrance. It was a piece of cloth, the cloth wherein Hinata treasured so much. She wept at the sight of it. Suddenly, strong gentle arms enclose her.

"Don't cry. I'm just here by your side," Neji said.

"Neji-kun?"

"I love you."

"Oh, I do too."

Both of them were left alone in the arena. They were kissing each other 'til evening came.

-THE END-

* * *

_**I know that sucks man!! I made this when I was still in 6th grade..^w^**_

_**Anyway..please review!!**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**

_**Arigato!  
**_


End file.
